Resonance Revolution
by fAnGiRl4Life005
Summary: When you have something that is completely and utterly consumed by darkness; Can it become any darker?
1. Arrival

How far would _you _go to save someone?

That's what they asked me. And I always said the same thing.

I would risk my life.

Then they would bring in more doctors and psychologists. And I would obediently sit in my chair, my arms and legs strapped to the white table top. In the white padded-room. In a white paper gown. And they'd ask me more questions.

Then why did you do it?

I would stare at them painfully, and my eyes would dart around the room before I could respond again.

I didn't do anything.

The shaking of their heads, the pity in their eyes, the disappointed glances, I was sick of it. Sick of it all. I needed to be free. But I knew I would be alright. Death would come for me.

* * *

"Tell me why were here again, Kid. I don't like the feel of this place at all!" Liz asked, trying to keep up with her miester. Kid walked fastly down the hallways, avoiding eye contact with any of the patients. This place was scaring him too.

"Ha ha, Liz is scared! Just think of it as a hospital with many, many criminals in it!" Patty chirped. Liz's face paled and she latched onto Kid's arm, slowing him down a bit. He sighed.

"Read the note again, Patty. What room is she in?"

His younger female weapon cheerfully slipped the skull-shaped note from her jean pocket, written by Death himself. The group leaned against the bar-downed windows lining the hallway and Patty rehearsed the note.

"Dear Kiddo-kun, I have a new mission for you! But this one will be quite tricky...You see, I need you and your weapons to head down to the Mortality Mental Asylum, right on the out-skirts of Death City. I included a map to show you how to get there. When you arrive, an escort will lead you inside, but no further. You will have to find room 13B in cell block A of the "Dangerous Patients Ward" of the hospital. Once there, you will retrieve a patient and bring her back to the DWMA. I'll explain what we need her for, once she is safely brought back to the school. Thank you, and Love you son! From, your Papa!"

Patty read happily. Kid sighed in relief. His father had written the room down. And planned to tell him what he wanted with this patient. Good.

"So, room 13B in cell block A of the 'Dangerous Patients' ward? This patient must have done something horrible!" Liz yelped, grabbing Patty. Kid stared out the window as the rain gently started to patter on the glass. This was a very odd mission.

"Are you lost?"

Kid turned his head to find a young brunette nurse, looking at him worriedly. Kid smiled.

"Actually, could you help us find this room, please?" Kid showed her the note left by his father and she stared at it for a while before looking back to him. Her hazel eyes blinked with worry, making Kid a bit squeamish.

"Are you sure _that's _where you need to go?" She asked. Kid nodded and gulped down a bit.

"Is there a problem?" He asked. Liz and Patty took their spots at his sides, Liz holding his arm again, and surprisingly enough, Patty gently held his other hand, tugging on it nervously.

"No, no, not a problem at all." She responded with a smile. The reaper and his weapons sighed in relief all together.

"But be carefully young man. Very careful." She said, looking at the three. Then she pointed past them, making them squint their eyes to see clearly through the ill-lightened hallway.

"Just past that lounge area and at the very end of the hall is the room." She said. Kid look to where her hand pointed and nodded, finding the route to be sufficient.

"Ah, thank you-" He stopped short in his sentence and looked around. Patty and Liz only squeezed his hands harder. The nurse had vanished.

"This is getting creeper than it needs to be!" Liz commented as the group made their way further down the hallway. A sign above them read the following: Now Entering Dangerous Patients Ward. The rain on the windows pounded harder, matching the nervously fast beat of the reapers heart. Passing by the lounge, patients were scattered around on the couches, all not really paying much attention to the television in front of them. Some looked over and smiled, some just continued staring blankly at the floor or ceiling, seeming to be out of it. One old women in particular, was arguing with a doctor as they passed.

"I swear! I swear officer! There is no body! I didn't kill him! I swear!" She yelled at the doctor. The doctor called for nurses and tried repeatedly to calm the lady down, but she pounded her weak fists on his chest. Kid, Liz and Patty gulped in unison. The old lady caught their eyes and began running toward them, pointing and yelling.

"You believe me don't you? Young lady, you believe me right?" She said to Patty before nurses and doctors began dragging her away. Patty hid behind Kid and Kid patted her on the head softly then pushed the two frightened girls down the hallway.

"It's alright you two; I'm right here." He reassured. They nodded slowly, but returned to holding his hands. He sighed. He was scared too. Soon, they finally arrived at the last door to the hallway. The door read the following:

13B Cell Block A

Kid exchanged looks with the two girls. They nodded confidently. Holding his breath, Kid turned the handle on the door and walked into the brightly lit room. Blinking to get used to the lighting, Kid was suddenly shaking someone's hand. He blinked some more. It was a doctor.

"Glad you could make it, Kid! Death told me you'd be coming! Surprising you made it before the storm, eh?" The doctor chuckled and Kid pulled his hand away in disgust. Kid examined him thoroughly. The man had curly red hair, loose and greased back in some places. He had deep 5 o' clock shadow, showing his lack of shaving in a while and his teeth were a slimy yellow. The only thing clean and symmetrical about him might have just been his lab coat. The doctors seemed to be on the same level as their patients, because as far as Kid could tell, the lab coats were the only thing to tell them apart. His tag read 'Doctor Melton'. Kid gave a small smile and nod. The Thompson sisters quietly greeted the other doctors in the room as well. Kid coughed a bit into his hand. Inside the giant room was a sound-proof recording room. But it had been altered into a interrogation sort of style. Doctors stood around the white table in the room, blocking Kid's view of the patient. The one he had come to retrieve. Doctor Melton caught his stare and smirked, then pointed his thumb to the glass-boxed room.

"Your patient's in there. Sora Urameshi, a feisty one at that. Would you like to speak with her?" He asked, flashing Kid another unruly toothish grin that Kid wished he hadn't.

"Yes, if that's alright with you." He responded, moving his head away from the man. The man grinned again and wafted over to the recording equipment in front of the room. He pressed a button and spoke into the microphone.

"Alright, everybody out. Death the Kid has come for his patient."

The doctors filed out of the room immediately, all stopping to bow in front of Kid on the way. Kid modestly waved them on and looked at the now empty room. Except for the patient. It was girl with long flowing black hair, the cleanest of the patients or doctors hair's he'd seen so far. And her eyes. They were a deep alluring and mysterious blood-red, drawing kid in as they stared at each other through the glass. Kid turned to Patty and Liz and dropped their hands hesitatingly.

"I promise I'll be out as soon as possible. And I promise you'll be fine. I'll just be a few feet away." He reassured them. They nodded sadly and watched him flee into the white-padded room. Her took a seat on the opposite side of the table and looked at the girl. She stared back blankly at him.

"Who are you?" He voice suddenly rang, making Kid jump a little. He cleared his voice and straightened his back.

"I am Death the Kid."

A sly smirk spread across her face.

"Finally. Death has come for me."


	2. The Murder

The two news reporters sat calmly at the wide table as the bell in the back of the room rang for the signal: Action. The curly-blonde-haired women was the first to start.

"Hello, and Welcome to our Program. A forty-two year old women, her husband and son were brutally stabbed and murdered just last night. The killer turns out to be none other than, the families own little girl." Sora's picture appeared on the top left corner of the screen, making Kid shutter and shuffling in his seat uncomfortably. Sora stayed expressionless as we watched the investigation on the small television.

"Cindy Spicer from News Literacy reports: "Detectives weren't the only one's shocked and baffled at the findings of this case."

A picture of a women in her early forty's holding a small boy by his shoulders with her husband behind her flashed ,on the screen; all of them smiling thoughtfully, making Kid hold his heart in grief.

"Forty-two year old Kikio Urameshi posed in this picture with her 5 year old son Crona, and her 45 year old lung cancer-survivor husband, Len Urameshi."

The screen changed to a video of an older women, maybe a grandmother, being interviewed. At the bottom of the screen, it read: Shana Urameshi.

"At the time, Len and Kikio had it rough, the economy being bad, Len's screw-ups as a doctor, and both raising two children; 13 and 5 year old. Oh how sweet they were..." The grandmother looked tired, and withered out as she sadly looked into the camera. The reaper stopped and took a second to hang his head in respect, before continuing the tape. It was back to the news casters. This time, the man was talking.

"Sora Urameshi was like all teenage girls; rebellious, emotional, and confused. But what drove her to this crime is still unknown today." He added. The women nodded and started to talk again.

"The night was like any other in Terminal Town; windy, the new frost of winter, and the beautiful sunsets. But in the Urameshi manor, 13 year old Sora Urameshi had other ideas."

"Each victim was found with multiple stab wounds to the head; precisely 49 each; and each body was dumped together in the 2nd floor bath tub, filled with blood. The coroner also adds after further examination of the biopsies, that quote "The family was poisoned before the stabbing;" end qoute, implying that they're deaths were painless. Other members of the family feel even the littlest bit better after hearing this, and they've asked us to thank the investigation teams." She said, ending with a sad smile.

"Sora Urameshi now resides at the Mortality Mental Asylum, right on the out skirts of Death City. The family of three, are in our hearts. Thank you for listening."

Kid hit the stop button and slammed his fist down on the table, making Sora flinch. He was upset beyond belief. Why would his father send him to retrieve such a horrible person? Lifting up his hand, he stalked out of the padded room and slammed the door. Liz and Patty jumped up and ran to him; hugging him close. He cried into their shoulders.

* * *

Sitting in front of the glass separating him and Sora, they stared back and forth at each other. Sora looked away every so often though; while Kid was more intent. He wanted to know why. Why she did it. In the video of the report, the police didn't even know. An after discussing the video with the psychologists working with her as a patient, they said they didn't know either. But Kid wasn't so sure about the murder. What evidence, other than Sora being the only one alive at the scene of the crime, pointed to her? Dr. Melton had said something.

"When officials got there, she was in the corner of the room, covered in blood, screaming to bloody hell: "I killed them! I killed them!" And crying hysterically. It was a real site to see when she got here too, lad. A real loony if you ask me!"

Kid really didn't like these doctors. So quick to accuse. And that goes for the authorities too! Is this how they operate? He wanted to know. Know the truth. And the only way he could get that far, was to ask her himself. Death The Kid was re-opening the Urameshi-Massacre case for good. And that was final.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Liz asked again to the doctors. They all nodded.

"Unless you want to sleep in the hallway-"

"No, no. That's alright." Liz had learned to be quick to reply to these doctors; Kid was right - They were quick with decisions. Patty clinged to her older sisters arm.

"We'll stay in here then. Good night everyone." Liz said, waving to the doctors. They waved back and exited the room, leaving Kid, a security guard, Liz and Patty; All to spend the night together there. Kid looked at Sora again through the glass. She did a quick wave of her hand and Kid flinched back in surprise. She showed some emotion. Maybe she would explain this to him. Remembering his weapons being on stand-by, Kid turned around and group-hugged the two girls. They complied.

"I'll stay up and make sure your safe; No worries you two." Kid reassured. They smiled and nodded.

"Me too, kids. I was sent by your father to protect you." The guard commented. Kid smiled at him. At least there was someone to back Kid up if he got scared too. That felt nice.

Kid looked around the room for anything to be made for make-shift beds, and spotted the white chairs.

"Since they just up-and-left, we'll have to make our own beds, won't we?" Kid scoffed, picking up the cushions and laying them on the floor. Once he had all the cushions making a sort of bed-shape on the floor, he and the girls removed their coats and spread them out on top of the cushions; making a bed for two. Patty and Liz sat down and gave approving thumbs ups to Kid. Kid smiled and removed his long cape from his father, then gently set it down over them as a blanket. Liz hugged Kid tightly.

"You're a very good partner, Kid. Thanks for taking care of us." She said. Kid grinned.

"It's the least I can do; You two really should've stayed home for this mission. This is no place for young ladies like yourselves." Liz shook her head.

"We'll be with you no matter what."

"Yeah, partners forever Kiddo-kun!" Patty echoed. Kid smiled.

"...Thank you girls. Now, sleep. We have a long day back to Death City tomorrow." The girls obeyed and Kid flipped off the light. The glow from the interrogation room stayed; having a sort of calming night-light effect. Kid sat down in the chair in front of the controls and continued watching Sora. Her mouth twitched up a little; into a sort of smile. Kid closed his eyes and went over what he needed to do now.

Keep watch for Liz and Patty. That means stay awake and alert.

Interrogate her tomorrow. Preferably without the doctors around this time; I believe they're holding her back.

Keep sanity and be brave; Your spending the night in a mental asylum. It's only necessary.


	3. LockDown

Kid woke up to the sound of someone screaming bloody murder. He was at his feet in seconds, Liz and Patty alert too. He turned to the interrogation room and his eyes widened in horror. Sora was screaming loudly at the dead body pressed up against the glass. And it wasn't just anybody. It was the guard's. Kid broke down the door and raced inside to Sora. He looked from her then back to the body seeping floor onto the floor. She brought her shaking hands up to show Kid she wasn't responsible; Her hands were still chained. He nodded and unlocked her cuffs. She took deep breaths loudly and dramatically, as If she had seen a ghost. She turned back to Kid.

"A patient." She whispered. Kid furrowed his brows in confusion.

"A patient?"

"A patient, yes. A patient killed the guard in front of me…then slammed his body against the glass and took off. He came into the room." She whispered. Kid's wide frightened eyes matched Sora's.

"That's right. That means patients are getting out…"

Lightning and rain pounded down on the hospital, making its presence known to all. Kid took a few breaths himself. He had to think this out logically. He looked back to Sora, to see her standing quietly in the corner. Kid held out a hand and she was the one acting confused now. Kid smirked a little.

"I'm supposed to take you to the DWMA anyway, so why don't we leave early?"

She stared at his hand warily then back to his eyes. Her red orbs flashed cautiously.

"I haven't left this hospital in 3 years."

"There's always a first time for everything."

"I'm a _murderer_," She seethed. Kid frowned.

"I don't believe so. There is no evidence that points to-"

"I admit that I did it. I belong here, okay? This is where crazy people like me belong!" She snapped. Kid paced slowly until it was only the table separating them. He put both his hands down on the table and looked up at her.

"No you didn't. It was someone else."

Her red eyes flickered with interest, and something else Kid couldn't quite make out.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because, before I took this mission, I did a little research, as I always do. And I found out something."

Sora was silent and willed him to speak again. Kid grinned a little.

"You weren't even there."

...

Sora looked away.

"You were out jogging your neighborhood, weren't you?" He continued.

"And when you came home you found it all…blood, everywhere. Your family. Dead."

She flinched at the word, shivers going up and down her spine. He was right after all.

"But someone, or something threatened you. Told you not to tell about him or he'd kill you too." Kid finished up.

"So you said you did it, took the blame and decided to be labeled criminally insane and hide the rest of your life from the truth."

Sora glared at him.

"Asshole."

"Detective Asshole, to you." Kid smirked. Liz and Patty ran into the room seconds later.

"We heard screaming, Kiddo-kun!" Patty squeaked, grabbing his hand. Liz looked panicked as well.

"And the storm outside has triggered the locks on the security doors. Were locked in."

Kid and Sora exchanged looks.

"Then we need to start busting down doors, or else- were dead."

Liz gulped again and looked down.

"One more thing…"

Everyone looked to Liz.

"Were locked inside WITH the patients."


	4. The Past

Okay, so Sora's thoughts will be in this chapter and she's a little crazy so… you'll understand when you see it. Also- Sora has forgotten about how people can turn into weapons and misters and such. So, yeah.

* * *

"Kid, _what_ are you doing?"

Liz's panicked voice echoed everyone's thoughts in the room as Kid unlatched the keys from the unconscious guard's belt. The rain pounded harder on the roof and strangled cries escaped into the air. Liz hugged Patty close touching her hair.

"You have to trust me you guys, alright? Keeping her locked up here like a dog won't do us any good. She's coming with us." Kid explained as he reached for Sora and her cuffs. She flew back into the wall, red orbs narrowing.

"Don't touch me. I'll just hurt everyone, just leave me here already."

Silence.

"LEAVE!"

The mister and his weapons stare her down, Kid taking in every inch of her weathered figure. Bags under the blood shot eyes, pale as the white walls around them. A body so skinny and frail. A wave of reassurance in his actions surged through Kid as he approached quickly and grabbed her hands before any protest.

The soft feminine hands of the girl stiffened, along with the rest of her.

"I _want_ to help you. Forget the mission, forget everything right now. You're what matters. Okay?"

Golden eyes stare into Red.

And her body relaxed.

"Okay." Came the gruff response, Sora's head turning away.

Though as soon as Kid stepped away, Sora finally realized the hand cuffs had been slipped off without her knowledge. She hadn't even felt it. The touch was ever so gentle.

"Alright, are there any maps in this place?" Kid was right back to business, searching the room for any tools, while closing the door firmly. Patty and Liz began to search as well, while the question lingered in the air. Sora thought for a bit, rubbing her wrists.

"In the south corridor!" Sora blurted out, then quickly found her place. Everyone's attention was now on her.

"I saw one once, when being moved to a different cell…hung up on the wall…" As she spoke her words came out softer and softer, not yet used to conversation again. But it was enough for them.

"Then we go there and see what doors are where, and how we can get out of here." Kid confirmed. Looking to his weapons, he gave them a soft smile.

"Will you two be okay?"

Liz gave a firm nod and Patty a playful wink. Sora looked at the three curiously,** feeling something**. A bond was there, yet unseen- untouchable. **A pang of jealously? Was that this feeling?** Relationships. A foreign word- this is what she had lost missed those 3 years locked away.

The Isolation cell was in the south corridor. No. No. She did not want to go back there. Not again. Fear trickled up and shivered Sora's spine as she remembered the lonely nights and days of darkness. Even if she wasn't crazy, **which she was**, that place makes people crazy.

A **beautiful** hazy voice breaks through Sora's thoughts, awakening her from her memories. Kid was holding two pistols upside down in both hands, asking her questions. Her voice fought to escape her throat.

"W-Why?"

Kid blinked at her and his eyes made her more uncomfortable.

"Why do you have two guns?" She asked, adding on an explanation. Kid just shook his head and for once Sora saw the two girls were gone.

"Are you ready?"

Breathe in.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Breathe out.

"Let's go."

* * *

The only way to describe the sectors of the asylum is with one word: chaos.

Patients everywhere, blood everywhere, screaming, biting, kicking, and fighting. Chaos.

Sora, trying to keep herself calm, sought out differences among the screams.

Howling with pain, screaming in fright, long drawn out wails of sorrow-

Bang!

Kid has shot someone.

Death. **Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death.**

The absolute look of betrayal splatters itself upon Sora's face as she flings herself away from Kid. Everything goes to slow motion.

Kids turning his head, calling out to her, pushing people away from himself, reaching for her arm.

And she runs and keeps running.

Because she knows death all too well.

Even though there was no blood to see.


End file.
